


I Can Fix That

by ericaismeg



Series: otp: berica [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Mama's Bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be posting my Berica ficlets in this series. This one came about because I saw this heading back to the shop from work one day:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <img/><br/><a href="http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/98069960027/foxerica-oh-btw-i-saw-this-today-ymalcal-i">This ficlet was originally posted on tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting my Berica ficlets in this series. This one came about because I saw this heading back to the shop from work one day:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [This ficlet was originally posted on tumblr.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/98069960027/foxerica-oh-btw-i-saw-this-today-ymalcal-i)

Imagine Erica stumbling upon a sketchy building like this (that was open, without the fence and abandonment) but she’s super desperate for a job and there’s Help Wanted sign in the window. She thinks, “Well fuck, I’ve got nothing to lose.”  
  
And she stumbles in, tugging on her pencil skirt and fixing her blazer which catches on a nail. It tears so she takes it off quietly before she notices the woman behind the counter. “Not your usual choice of clothing, huh?”  
  
Erica answers, “No,” without hesitation. The woman laughs.  
  
"I’m Mama. I saw you eyeing the  _Help Wanted_  sign. C’mon, hand me your resume and let’s see what we can do.”  
  
"Erica," she introduces herself, feeling a little meek. But then Mama pushes a cupcake towards her, and it only takes one bite before she’s straightening her shoulders and determined to work here.  
  
Stiles comes to visit Erica on her third or fourth shift after she calls him screaming, “I got a job at the world’s best bakery! It’s gonna make you weep!”

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

Slowly, Erica and Stiles start fixing the place up. Mama doesn’t notice at first but when the kitchen taps stop leaking and the door gets a new paint job, she recognizes how invested Erica is in the business. Mama takes her under her wing and starts showing her the ropes - how to bake cookies at first, moving up to the more complicated baked goods they do, and basically gives Erica insane amounts of responsibility.  
  
They keep fixing the place up but there are even tasks that Erica can’t figure out. So when a sexy guy walks in and overhears her talking about needing help, he suggests a good friend of his. That’s how Erica meets Vernon Boyd. And god, could she look at him all day. He bends down to do one thing and she forgets her name. Or the fact that there’s a customer in front of her.  
  
Sometimes Boyd brings in help. His help comes in tight jeans and an old T-shirt, name: Derek. There’s another guy, Isaac, that comes in with Boyd occasionally. He doesn’t do much fixing up, but he keeps Erica company and makes her laugh.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

One day, Isaac’s distracting Erica, who’s watching Boyd’s ass, when Stiles comes flying in. He immediately starts apologizing to Erica, telling her that he can’t hang out today because he finally gets to hang out with Scott. Speak of the devil, Scott walks in. “Hey man, you ready to go?”  
  
"Yeah, yea—" but Stiles turns and his eyes land on Derek. Erica tries not to laugh (and fails) and it almost doesn’t even matter because Scott’s captivated by Isaac.  
  
Erica can’t stand all of the hormones bouncing around in the bakery, so she tells Boyd about a loose doorknob in the back.  
  
"I can fix that," Boyd promises, and Erica makes her escape with him.  
  
They don’t talk, but they’re not necessarily quiet. Erica enters the front of the bakery with a hum, and a skip in her step.  
  
"How did you end up Scott-less?" Erica asks Stiles, immediately noticing Scott and Isaac have disappeared.  
  
"They took one look at each other and were goners," Stiles explains. But his voice is distant because he’s staring longingly after Derek.  
  
"Yo, hot stuff!" Erica calls out. Derek turns to look at her, a small, shy smile on his lips. "Come take a break with Stilinski and I."  
  
Derek glances back at what he was doing and nods. “Yeah, sure.”  


♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

It becomes a pattern, especially since Derek starts showing up more often. Stiles and Derek flirt unknowingly (and disgustingly) in front of Erica for weeks. She complains about it to Boyd one day, who takes his break for one of her cupcakes.  
  
"Derek only ever talks about Stiles," Boyd tells her, shrugging. "I’m pretty sure he’s in love."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Erica can’t remember the last time she felt this relaxed, this comfortable with someone. She takes her fork and stabs at part of his cupcake. When she ends up with icing on her nose, Boyd quietly points it out.  
  
"Lick it off for me?" Erica teases.   
  
Except then Boyd’s leaning over the counter to lick her nose. It’s the weirdest damn thing she’s ever experienced, except she’s never been so amused and turned on before.  
  
It’s so outrageous, part of her heart strings tug.   
  
She laughs hard, and then pulls him in for a kiss.  
  
They’d been building up to this, and she’d laid in bed, nervous about this moment. Now that it’s here, she’s smiling onto his lips and wondering why she ever worried.

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

"Boyd?" Erica asks a few mornings later. He sets down his paint can and waits for her to speak again. She’s Fierce Erica and says, "I can’t stop thinking about our kiss. I keep thinking I dreamt it and I don’t know what to do—"  
  
"I can fix that," Boyd quietly tells her. He steps forward and kisses her again. This time she feels as though he’s never going to stop. She hopes he doesn’t.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

**Author's Note:**

> [by miathewolfanddarkthings](http://miathewolfanddarkthings.tumblr.com/post/98063607098/birthday-prompts-erica-and-boyd-in-front-of-a)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am _in love_ with this. Thanks again!


End file.
